Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Jennifer Hale (90 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (70 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (68 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (67 VA titles) (American) #Frank Welker (67 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (61 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (58 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (57 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (55 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (54 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (49 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (46 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tom Kane (40 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (39 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (38 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (37 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (34 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (34 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (32 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (32 VA titles) (British) #Troy Baker (32 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (31 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (30 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (30 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (30 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (29 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (28 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (28 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (28 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (28 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (27 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (26 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (25 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (25 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (25 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (24 VA titles) (Canadian) #Cree Summer (23 VA titles) (Canadian) #Daran Norris (23 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (23 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (23 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (22 VA titles) (American) #Mel Blanc (22 VA titles) (American) † #Michael Gough (22 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (21 VA titles) (Canadian) #Debi Derryberry (21 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (21 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (21 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (20 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (20 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (20 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (19 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (19 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (19 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (19 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (19 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (19 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (18 VA titles) (American) #Clarence Nash (18 VA titles) (American) † #Colleen O'Shaughnessey (18 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (18 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (18 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (18 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (18 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (17 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Taber (17 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (17 VA titles) (American) #James Horan (17 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (17 VA titles) (American) #June Foray (17 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (17 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (17 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (17 VA titles) (American) #Tasia Valenza (17 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (16 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (16 VA titles) (British) #Chris Edgerly (16 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (16 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (16 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (16 VA titles) (Canadian) #Josh Keaton (16 VA titles) (American) #Kim Mai Guest (16 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (16 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Pinney (16 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (16 VA titles) (American) #Stephen Stanton (16 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (16 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (15 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (15 VA titles) (American) #Matt Lanter (15 VA titles) (American) #Mindy Cohn (15 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (15 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (14 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cox (14 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ellis (14 VA titles) (British) #JB Blanc (14 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (14 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (14 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (14 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (14 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (14 VA titles) (American)